one night
by gwladystoffee
Summary: draco/ginny one shot.


Draco patrolled the corridors. He thought it was ridiculous, he had better things to be getting on with but he had to be seen to be doing something and it was his night for patrol. He had bumped into a couple of teachers as he went so he knew he could go back to the dormitories soon. In fact, he would go now he only had an hour left anyway.

Halfway down a fifth floor corridor he thought he heard something and whipped round with his wand out. He waited, listening, nothing. He was imagining things. He put his wand down and began to walk again just as he reached the end he heard it again. It was clearer this time it was definitely a person. Was that a sniff? Was somebody crying?

He was next to a classroom so he opened the door to see if anyone was in there. It was dark so he lit his wand. He ran it over the classroom, nothing. He was about to give up when he heard it again behind him this time he heard a small sob too.

He turned round to what seemed to be an empty corridor. This was ridiculous there was no one here. Where was the noise coming from? He was about to give up, he wasn't about to stay here all night.

"Shit!" it was a girl's voice. Ok it wasn't his imagination.

"Who's there?" Draco called. He heard rustling and a groan. He saw a shadow emerge to his right and turned round to see a figure coming from behind a statue.

"Malfoy?" It was still hard to make out who it was. He held out his wand higher, his eyes squinting to try and see. He watched as they stumbled out of their hiding place trying to right themselves, holding their arm up to shield from the light. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" what a childish response but he didn't even know who he was speaking to.

"I asked you first." They laughed. He stepped closer and saw they had a bottle in their hand.

"Are you drinking?"

"Yup. Why, you want some?" They waved the bottle at him as they asked stepping forward towards him. He finally saw who it was.

"Weasley?" Draco asked shocked at seeing her of all people drunk and wandering the school in the middle of the night.

"Yes. You joining me or not?" she holds the bottle out to him waiting but he doesn't take it. "Suit yourself." She says turning away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Draco asks as she walks away from him. He's so taken aback he's not sure what to do. Usually he would have turned her in and enjoyed it, but there was something about her tonight that was puzzling him and he needed to find out what was going on.

"For a walk." He heard her say as she turned around the corner.

He hadn't fully decided what he was going to do when he found his feet moving to follow her. It only took him a second to catch her up and when he reached her side she was drinking from what he now saw was a fire whiskey bottle. She passed him the bottle and without thinking he took the bottle and took a mouthful wincing as he felt the burn in his throat.

"So why where you crying in the middle of the night hidden behind a statue, Weasley?" might as well get it over with fast then he can go to bed, he thought.

Ginny looked at him, he could see that her eyes were slightly red now too. "Who said I was crying?"

"Oh please Weasley." He shook his head laughing slightly and put the bottle to his lips again but before he could take a drink Ginny had snatched the bottle away.

"You want my drink, be nice." She said taking a sip herself.

"Nice isn't exactly in my repertoire Weasley." He sneered at her. Which just reminded him that he shouldn't be here he should be tuning her in.

"More for me then." She shrugged and moved up a set of stairs.

"Just be glad I haven't turned you over." He said following her.

Ginny knew this was strange more than five minutes in Malfoys company and they hadn't hexed each other. The ease of the conversation was almost unsettling too. If she hadn't had so much to drink she probably would have been extremely freaked out. She stopped and looked at him through her drink fuddled mind.

"Why are you following me?" She asked her tone accusing.

"You're the one with the drink." He said although this wasn't the reason. Something about her was pulling him in and he was intrigued.

She looked at him considering his answer. Something didn't ring quite true. He waited while she thought. Then she passed him the bottle and walked on again.

"Where are you going now?" he asked quickening his pace to catch her up.

"Room of requirement." She had only just decided this. She would ask for somewhere warm and cozy. It was a cold night and she hated the cold.

They reached the tapestry which he was so familiar with now and he watched her pace as he drank from the bottle. She paused and waited for the door to appear. When it did she pushed through and didn't look back.

Ginny entered the room. It was perfect there was a fire blazing on one wall, large cushions on the floor and a window through which she could see the cloudy sky occasionally catching a glimpse of the stars. She heard the door open and close behind her but didn't move.

Draco found her leaning on the windowsill looking out of the window. The moonlight hitting her through the occasional break in the clouds. He hadn't realized how beautiful she was before now. He shook his head. Must be the drink talking he took another drink and walked over to her.

He stood next to her with his back to the window. Without looking at him she took the bottle off him taking a drink. They stayed like this for a while not talking just occasionally exchanging the bottle.

"Dean and I broke up tonight." She didn't know why she said it. It just came out.

"Dean Thomas? The Gryffindor chaser?" He asked. He hadn't known they were together but then he didn't pay much attention.

"That's him." She took a long swing from the bottle. "I don't even really like him that much. I don't know why I got so upset."

"Why did you split up?" Not sure why he was bothered but he was curious.

"He was too… helpful." Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Too helpful." Ginny laughed too. "Stupid things all adding up. We had an argument a couple of weeks back and since then he's been overly attentive." She shrugged and took another drink before passing him the bottle.

"Bad argument then?" Ginny didn't want to tell him it was about Harry, under no illusions that he would find it funny.

"You could say that." She said sighing. "So you're with Parkinson?"

Draco spat out what fire whiskey he had in his mouth trying not to laugh. "She wishes. She's a little annoying actually you could say she's the female version of Thomas."

"Then why do you let her hang off you?" Ginny's face made Draco laugh. She was pulling a disgusted face, her features all scrunched up. Now he knew he was drunk talking about this with Ginny Weasley of all people.

"I liked the attention at first." He shrugged and Ginny laughed.

"Like your ego needs boosting anymore." Her finger was tracing patterns on the window.

He watched her for a second then something took over him and he didn't know how to stop it, so he gave in. He took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. Ginny's breath hitched as he touched her and she looked up into his eyes.

"It's his loss." He said running his thumb over her jaw line.

"What?" Ginny really wasn't thinking straight now. This couldn't be happening Draco Malfoy could not be stroking her face right now. She was looking at his grey eyes and she saw them flick to her mouth. No way, she thought.

"It's his loss." He whispered. He leaned in closer he couldn't help it. His nose filled with the smell of flowers and honey, it was intoxicating.

Ginny noticed the move and at first pulled back slightly but Draco didn't seem to notice or care and kept coming. Then she could smell him too. He smelt warm, like freshly made bread. Then she gave in, she let him get closer. Then his lips were on hers and they felt warm and softer than she thought they would. For a moment it feels alien then she can't help but lean in to the kiss her eyes fluttering closed.

At this moment Draco couldn't care less who she was, if people said she was blood traitor, right now it all took a back step. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss and Ginny opened up to him. He let out a small moan as he tasted her properly. He tasted the fire whiskey but there was a subtle taste of honey too. It was delicious. He wanted more.

He couldn't stop didn't want to stop, something had come over him he'd never felt this need before. She was like his first hit of a drug. He broke away slightly out of breath just needing to look at her. When he did her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Sweet salazar what was happening?

"What was that?" Ginny whispered echoing his own thoughts.

Ginny opened her eyes to see him shake his head. She realised then that she was gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. She let go and her fingers ached from the hold she had had.

Draco didn't release his hold on her though. He felt the alcohol in his system but wasn't sure if he could blame it all on that. He decided to throw caution to the wind. "I don't know, but I want to do it again."

Before she could reply his lips were on hers once more, more forceful this time. She liked it though, liked the push of him. She began to kiss him back with just as much force. Dean had always seemed so careful with her, like she might break. Draco brought her closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist. His hand touches her bare skin and she gasps from the feel of the cold on her warm skin.

Draco moved kisses along her jawline towards her neck. Ginny felt like her head was clearing from the shock of feeling his hand on her back. She was starting to regret this kiss, starting to think they should stop. But for some reason she didn't want to.

"Malfoy." Ginny gasped as he reached her sensitive neck. "Maybe... maybe we should stop."

To Ginny's surprise he did. For some reason she felt disappointed. He moved away from her and grabbed the nearly empty bottle and took a large swig before passing it her. She copied him taking a drink.

He was looking at her strangely. It heated her blood. Did she really want him to stop? She wasn't so sure. She liked how aggressive he seemed when he kissed her, like he couldn't get enough. She had never had that before. Maybe she should just go for it blame the alcohol tomorrow. Maybe she had had that much she wouldn't even remember.

Draco watched her he could almost see the thoughts racing through her head. He felt like he was on tenter hooks waiting for her to decide her next move. Then he realised he shouldn't be waiting for her move he should take it himself. He wanted more and if she did too he would have it.

Before Draco could make a move Ginny had stepped forward, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. He didn't hesitate he quickly pressed his lips to hers. He pushed her against the Wall taking what he wanted. Taking everything she was giving.

Ginny didn't know what was happening but she was going with it because it felt so good. Quickly kissing wasn't enough she wanted more. She started to untuck Draco's shirt running her fingertips along his bare skin. She ran her hands up his back feeling his muscles tense.

Draco liked the feel of her hands on him, it set his skin on fire. He had never felt this before. Suddenly her hands were gone and her fingers were on his shirt buttons, fumbling. He put his hand on hers to stop her. He knew he had this reputation but it was not one he had earned.

"Weasley." He said in between kisses as her hand tried to move to the next button. "Weasley, stop."

"Why?" She pulled back out of breath. "Don't you want to?"

Draco thought he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes gone before he could process it. "Are you kidding?" He laughed. "Of course I want to. We've just had a lot to drink, you more than me."

"How very gallant of you." She rolled her eyes and moved her hand away but he grabbed it not letting her go.

"I only wanted to check you were sure." He quickly pulled her back to him wrapping her in his arms before kissing her. "Are you sure?"

Ginny couldn't speak she just nodded and started on his buttons again. She did want this. At this moment she didn't think she's ever wanted anything more. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders revealing his pale white skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She ran her hands over his chest feeling all his muscles under her fingertips.

Draco's breathing grew heavier as her watched her, her touch like electricity on his skin. He fleetingly thought about how he had never had this reaction to anyone before, it was gone quickly when he couldn't take no more, he wanted his hands on her. He didn't bother with buttons he just tore her shirt away from her. Ginny gave a gasp as he did hearing the buttons fly across the room. He wasn't apologetic and she didn't care. Draco ran a finger down between her breasts, in their pale pink lacy bra. He took a deep breath taking her in. She did look amazing. He hooked his finger into the rim of her skirt and pulled her closer to him.

Draco looked down at her and he could almost feel the excitement and the nerves rolling off her. He was nervous too but he didn't want her to know that. He led her to the cushions by the fire and they both fell on top of them. He looked down at her with her brilliant red hair fanned out around her, her cheeks flushed. How had he not seen her properly before?

Ginny ran her hands over Draco's back lightly. Nerves racing through her. She didn't want to let them run wild, she wanted this and she didn't want it to stop. She put her hands in his hair and brought his lip to hers again.

Draco let his instincts take over and he ran his hands over her body and up her skirt, lifting her up to him. He had to stop himself rushing, he wanted this so bad right now but he didn't want to ruin things.

Ginny gasped underneath him as she felt him against her. Draco moved his kisses to her neck and heat rushed through her and she arched into him wanting more. She couldn't help but moan as Draco moved his kisses lower. His kisses seem to burn as they touch her.

Ginny's moans drive Draco on. He's fooled around with girls before but never have they been so vocal, he's loving it. As he get lower he removes her skirt showing him her matching knickers. He kisses her through them and Ginny gasps in shock. This makes him smile and he does it again.

Pleasure runs though Ginny something she wasn't expecting. She though it would freak her out but the feeling outweighs her fear. Draco moves back over her and Ginny takes him in with his grin on his face. She can't help but smile back. A rush runs through Draco and he pushes himself up and begins to take his trousers off. All the while his eyes on Ginny, she's biting her lip and she looks divine.

Ginny watches him in slight awe he looks amazing above her. His muscles flexing as he moves and she notices his only imperfection is a freckle on his right collar bone. Why she notices she doesn't know but it just catches her eye. Her heartbeat is racing and she doesn't know how much longer she can wait. It's not like no one has ever wanted to go this far with her, dean constantly tried she always said no, she wasn't ready. Why she felt ready now with Draco Malfoy was a mystery.

Draco lent back over her leaning on his elbows his hands in her hair. He kisses her and takes her bottom lip in his teeth releasing a groan from Ginny. This helps her grab her confidence and she stroke him through his boxers. This time Draco is the one who moans. Sweet Salazar that feels good.

"Ginny." Draco grits out.

Hearing the pleasure in his voice makes Ginny bolder and she pushes his boxers from his hips, freeing him. She takes him in her hands and Draco hisses in appreciation. Draco couldn't help but notice she had done this before as her hands move over him.

That's it his resistance snapped he needed her, now. He quickly sits up and removes her knickers. Ginny's heartbeat races as she realises this is really about to happen and she can't wait. Before she can really think about it Draco is kissing her again and his fingers are between her legs and the spark that was there ignites into fire. It's incredible.

"Draco." It's almost a whisper but it's filled with need and Draco isn't about to deny her.

Draco removes his fingers and doesn't give Ginny time to notice before he pushes into her. Ginny gasps from the intrusion and that initial pain. She feels so full. Draco stills for a second taking in the feeling of being inside her. Then he starts to move slowly and Ginny can feel herself building with each stroke. She starts to meet him stroke for stroke and electricity flows through Draco and Ginny's fire rages.

Ginny can feel herself about to explode she's so close. "Oh, Draco." She can't help but call his name. This spurs Draco on and he ups his pace feeling close himself.

Ginny calls out his name as her whole body erupts with pleasure. Draco follows her quickly feeling her tighten around him. He collapses over her with his whole body weight. Ginny doesn't seem to mind though she's catching her breath slowly drawing circles on his back lazily, thinking about what just happened.

Draco realises he must be heavy and pushes himself back on his elbows and looks own at Ginny who has a lazy smile on her face as she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"That was amazing." She whispers.

Draco laughs as he kisses her. "It certainly was."

He rolls off her and lies next to her, pulling her into his arms. They lie there for a minute while they catch their breath. Both slowly drifting off to sleep.

"What happens now Ginny?" Draco asks because right now he couldn't think of not being with her again, not kissing her or smelling that delicious scent of hers.

"Let's not talk about that right now." She says lazily, not wanting to ruin the moment with future plans. Just the thought of thinking of a future with Draco brought all sorts of complications.

"Ok." He whispers back drifting off to sleep quickly.

When Draco wakes in the morning he's alone and the cushion beside him is cold.


End file.
